Happy Endings are Hard to Find
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Sequel to Outside Looking In. Aiko thought everything would be fine after she'd befriended the SA, but she's about to learn that happy endings don't come too easy for girls like her... and that finding her true happy ending's going to take more work!
1. Chapter 1

MBP: Okay, so I was asked to continue **Outside Looking In**, so I decided to make a sequel. This will be a chapter story, so I hope you enjoy the first chapter! And you might not get this if you don't read **Outside Looking In**, so please read that first! And we're accepting OC's for this, so the full information for submitting one is at the bottom!

Rini: Grr... hurry it up!

Kio: Onee-chan, don't be so impatient... MBP owns nothing except her OCs!

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

I sat in the SA greenhouse with the SA members, and the rest of their friends. Sakura was being loud, screaming about some party that she was planning and that we all needed to go. That included me by the way.

It had been one day since I really talked to the girl, and she had already deemed me her new sister. She even tried dragging me to get a makeover... I was only grateful that Megumi intervened, although that hadn't been her intention.

What was really weird though was that everyone in the SA was attached. Kei was obviously with Hikari, Akira and Tadashi were together, Sakura was like a leech that refused to get off of Jun, Ryuu and Finn were making googly eyes at each other, Yahiro had asked Megumi out, and if I was seeing things right, Alisa had a thing for her caretaker.

I sighed without realizing it, and Akira jumped at me.

"Aiko! Are you alright? Did some jerk bother my poor angel?" Did I mention I was already one of Akira's angels too?

"Uh... no..." I muttered, drinking my tea in a hurry to change the subject. "This is good..."

"Thank you!" Akira completely forgot her interrogation and turned a glare to Tadashi, who was sneaking treats off her plate. "Tadashi..."

"Ack! Devil Woman!" I laughed quietly as Akira sent Tadashi flying with a punch, receiving her food back in the process.

Hikari and Kei were having another competition. I think this was about who could type out a 700,000 word essay first... Who'd even want to do that anyways?

The penalties for losing: Kei had to be at Hikari's mercy for a week if he lost (not likely), and Hikari had to be with Kei for the entire weekend if she lost (much more likely).

"So Aiko, how'd your talk with Yaten go yesterday?" Ah, Ryuu just had to bring up the dreaded topic. I'd fully expected someone to ask earlier, but Sakura had saved me by showing up and going on about her party. I think Ryuu just wanted her to be quiet now.

"Um... he never showed up..." I replied quietly, looking at my feet. I really shouldn't have expected him to actually want to talk, but I'd thought he'd at least meant it when he was acting so desperate. It was a good thing no one else found out about it; I didn't need anything else to be teased about.

"What?" Akira's eyes started blazing, and surprisingly, so did the rest of the girls. They stood as one as the boys watched, wisely remaining silent. I swallowed the lump in my throat and repeated my answer, shocked at the reactions.

"Kill... the lying punk..." Akira muttered, with Sakura laughing evilly in the background, picking up one of the knives she'd used to cut the cake. "Kill... Kill. Kill! KILL!"

The chant was slightly disturbing, as was the instant idea of revenge. No one ever wanted to do that for me, not even before I'd moved in with Aunt Sumi.

"Um... you don't need to kill him," I tried saying, pulling on Megumi's arm. "Trust me, I'm not hurt... not at all." Okay, so I'm a terrible liar. Sue me.

My protests only made them want to kill Yaten more. But while I was hurt and completely pissed at him, there was no way I wanted him to die. No, suffering was a better idea. A much better idea.

I brought that idea up. "I think he should suffer, not get killed easily. I mean, I think he'd expect you all to try killing him. Let him worry about it first." Of course, everyone else would expect the SA to react the way they did. Everyone but me.

"Fine..." The girls gave in unwillingly, but they gave in and started talking about the party again.

"So, it's really important that you all come!" Sakura said to everyone, pointing at me. "Including you!"

"What? Why point at me?" I said after a moment, finally figuring out that she was addressing me.

"Because you're the only one I think would actually hide out to avoid it!" Yeah, that sounds like me. I like my quiet bedroom. I still had to get used these people and their strange ways. They liked being social; I'd spent a lot of time being anti-social. It's a strange little conundrum I was trying to figure out.

"I'll go..." I promised her, eating my cake and dropping my eyes.

"It's a masquerade ball, so everyone needs to wear pretty outfits and masks, okay?" Sakura cheered. Masks are pretty; I like masks. They add to anonymity. I don't like balls; I have to wear dresses.

"Can I not wear a dress?" Finn and I chorused at the same time. I see I was not alone in the dress hating business.

"You're wearing dresses, both of you!"

"I'm out," I muttered, then flinched and drew back at the sudden glare from Sakura. And if you don't know what Sakura's death glare is like, imagine the worst serial killer in the world, combine it with Akira and Hikari's glare, and you're still not even close.

"What was that?" Sakura's voice was overly sweet and I flinched. I was anti-social, but I didn't have a death wish.

"Um... I said that I'd find a dress!" I said, probably saving my life, but risking my sanity, because then the other girls started ranting about helping me, and shopping, and manicures, and I think I might have to go to therapy after this.

"Are we going together, or separately?" Yahiro asked, looking bored out of his mind. I was completely with him on that.

"Together of course!" Well, at least I didn't have to worry about looking like an idiot when we arrived. Just when everyone else was dancing and I was a lone wallflower.

"Hey Aiko, is that Yaten outside?" Jun pointed and five death glares went in the direction he was pointing at. I almost felt bad for the boy when I saw him. Almost.

"So what?" I shrugged, then looked at the time and nearly screamed. "Oh my god, I have to go! Aunt Sumi's going to kill me!"

"Huh?"

"I promised her I'd be home because she needed me to meet someone!" I ranted quickly, shoving my stuff in my bag, not worrying about how messy my schoolwork was going to get. "I'm so dead, so dead, so dead dead dead!"

**'Ryuu, we can give Aiko a ride, can't we?'** Megumi scribbled and Ryuu nodded.

"Yeah, of course," Ryuu stood up and smiled when Finn took his hand to go with him. "Megumi, Jun, ready to go?"

"I'll get a ride with Sakura," Jun said quietly, smiling gently.

"I'll give Megumi a ride." Megumi looked a little green at the thought, but happy at the same time.

"You get in a crash with her on your back, and I will hunt you down," Ryuu's protective statement was accompanied with a glare. He really didn't like the idea of Megumi on the back of Yahiro's motorcycle, but it made her happy, so he couldn't do anything about it.

"Whatever."

Finn sighed and tugged Ryuu's hand and grabbing my arm. "Come on, Aiko has to get home," she reminded him, pulling him away.

We exited the greenhouse in a hurry, and Yaten tried to talk to me.

"Sorry, I don't have time right now!" I replied, glaring a little at the nerve of the boy. "And I won't have time for a while now! Yesterday was the only chance you had!"

In the car, I sighed, feeling a little bad. He looked so surprised, and so depressed at what I'd said. "Maybe I should apologize..."

"To him? No way!" Finn said, laughing at me. "Revenge girl, remember? Let him wallow for a bit, and then forgive him!"

Finn probably knew more about that than I did... So I decided to follow her advice, at least for now.

Ryuu didn't say much throughout the ride, though he didn't need to. He was a calming influence just by being there.

We pulled up to my house and I dashed out with a quick thank you. I ran into my house. "Sorry I'm late!"

Aunt Sumi was in the living room, shaking her head slightly. "No, you're just in time. Where were you?"

"Uh..." I really didn't want to tell her. She'd go insane, and I'd never have any time for me left, she'd be too busy kicking me out to go hang out with the SA. But I couldn't lie; Aunt Sumi had gone through a lot when she took me in. "I was with the SA and their friends."

"Really? How are you getting along? I know you ate with them at that party we went to!" Aunt Sumi was excited. She'd probably been sick with worry that I'd end up being an anti-social psychopath the way I'd acted before.

"We... get along really well actually..." I was surprised how much we kinda fit together. I didn't realize it until she asked, but it felt like I was meant to be there. Not just as a pity or sympathy vote, but because they honestly liked me. "I was invited to go to Sakura's masquerade ball with them... ordered actually."

Aunt Sumi was ecstatic. "That's fantastic Aiko! We'll have to get you a gown, and find the perfect mask, and maybe some make-up too! And we can get your hair styled, and..."

"Didn't you say you needed me to meet someone?" I asked, cutting off her listing. I love the woman, but there are some things I just can't handle... like talking about dressing up.

"Oh, yes! He's quite a nice young man..." Now she's trying out matchmaking. I grimaced inwardly at the thought, but let her dream. I just didn't want to date right now... especially after Yaten ruined my image of boys, and for the moment, they were all stuck up jerks with the exception of the people of the greenhouse.

Hey, that sounded pretty cool... People of the Greenhouse... sounded like a horror movie... I'll have to work with that idea...

The doorbell destroyed the images of my horror movie that were forming so nicely in my head. I sighed and sat down where Aunt Sumi told me to: in a seat that conveniently had another empty seat right next to it. She was so obvious.

Of course, I wasn't complaining about the chair. It was extremely comfortable. Soft, nice fluffy pillows, leg room... I just wish I didn't have to sit next to someone.

"Hello Susumu. This must be your son, Manabe," Aunt Sumi rose and bowed delicately as I did the same. Hey, I was rich, I knew how to show manners, especially to a stranger.

"Who else Sumi?" Okay, my aunt's on first name basis with someone male? Maybe this wasn't matchmaking after all... Future step-cousin maybe?

Looking up, I instantly diverted my eyes to my shoes. Manabe was definitely not a candidate for my future step-cousin... and even if he was, I'd feel a disappointed about it. He was a god, or at least a demi-god, in human form and in my living room.

I'm the first to admit I'm not boy-crazy, but this boy was pure eye candy. Really nice eye candy. Yum... bet he's got abs too... No! Bad, bad, bad!

I risked a glance back up to examine Manabe more carefully. His brown hair fell carelessly into laughing gray eyes, and he didn't seem to be looking at me, so I continued to look at him.

He was wearing dark jeans, showing off long legs. Mmm... soccer, track build... Ack! Oh, white looks good on him... A white button-up shirt...

I shook away the ideas about how extremely good looking he was and nodded in response to this Susumu guy talking to me. We all sat down, and I refused to talk. If I did, I might just babble on and on continuously about things that don't matter.

"Manabe, why don't you talk to Aiko while Sumi and I go look at the paintings?" Wait, when did they decide they were leaving?

"That's really not necessary..." I shut up at the stares and bit into the cookies Aunt Sumi had served. Manabe made a sound suspiciously like a laugh as he waved the adults away.

There was silence as I continued to nibble on the cookie. It was a bit dry... I should have Akira train our cooks. "Hey." I stared in shock at Manabe, wondering if I was hearing things. He hadn't spoken once since he entered the house, so it wasn't that strange of a thought.

"Um... what?"

Manabe chuckled and shook his head. "You don't want to be here, do you?"

Smart boy. "Uh..."

"Let me guess..." Manabe leaned towards me. "Socially awkward, recently hurt, not feeling ready to talk to people, right?"

"Are you a mind-reader?" I asked incredulously, wondering how he'd gotten it all right.

"No, I just had an older sister who acted the same way when her boyfriends broke up with her," Manabe smiled reassuringly at me and I relaxed partially. I was always awkward around guys. Like really, really awkward. I was nervous around the SA, and they were all taken!

"Oh..." I shuffled my feet nervously as silence came back over the two of us.

"So, did your boyfriend break up with you?" Manabe suddenly asked and I choked on my cookie.

Coughing a little, I shook my head. "I've never had a boyfriend," I admitted, not worried about how embarrassing that the information might be.

"So what happened?" I frowned. The hot boy was nosy. Irritating, and flattering that a hot boy would actually want to know something about me. Manabe seemed to realize that and sighed at himself. "Sorry, that's none of my business."

"Huh? Oh, no, don't worry about it... It's just..." I sighed heavily, feeling a little bad for getting annoyed at him for prying. If there was one thing I learned from the SA, it's that people like prying into people's business. "This one guy wanted to talk to me after school yesterday, and I was irritated at him before, but decided to give him a shot, you know? But then, I'm waiting outside the school for three hours, and he never showed up! And then he tried to talk to me today, after not bothering to show up to school until after it was over!" I hadn't realized exactly how much I needed to vent until I had actually done so. And now that I think about it, that was the case with the bullies too...

"This one guy?" Manabe smiled at me, teasing me gently. "So specific."

"No names given," I replied, fighting the urge to smile back. I was trying not to trust guys. _Remember Aiko, they're all jerks! Except for the guys in the SA! _

"Well, don't worry about him. He's an idiot if he ditches a girl like that." I wasn't sure I agreed with Manabe there... if I was a guy, I'd probably not be interested in me either.

"It doesn't matter," I shrugged, taking another cookie. "I'm not that interesting anyways, so..."

Manabe shook his head, interrupting me. "I've talked to you maybe five minutes, and I think you're interesting."

"All I've done is complain," I protested, dropping the cookie on my plate and sitting up straighter.

Manabe laughed quietly, which was strange since I was sending him my worst death glare. Maybe I needed to work on that... I'll ask Akira or Sakura to coach me. "What?" I asked.

"You realize I had to practically pry those complaints out of you?" I froze, having not thought about that. I normally try not to tell people when I've got issues.

"So, how does that make me interesting?" I was pretty sure that made me seem withdrawn and untrusting. Both words sounded pretty true.

"There's something about you," Manabe thought about it, looking serious. "People can just tell there's something in you that wants to get out. When you talk, you're always honest, though people have to get you to talk first. You're quiet, but you like talking to people. You're not used to getting attention, so you're awkward when you do."

Okay, that's a bit creepy at how accurate he is...

"You think I'm good looking and how lucky you are to have me in your living room..."

"What?" I literally squeaked the word out. Manabe started laughing openly, not even reacting to my glare. Yeah, I'm going to work on that death glare.

"I had to lighten the mood somehow," Manabe grinned at me, and I gave in. I smiled at him hesitantly, but relaxed even more, leaning back into the chair. "Did it work?"

"Yeah..." Manabe smirked, pleased with himself.

I was surprised at how relaxed I was, especially since I'd just met him. I guess being around the SA had already affected me; they were so crazy nothing he did would actually disturb me that much.

Now that I thought about it, Manabe would fit right in with the rest of the SA... He's as crazy as them!

"Hey, do you have anything planned for tomorrow after school?" Manabe asked suddenly. I blinked in surprise and shook my head. I didn't have anything planned except another day hanging out with the SA.

"I'm just hanging out with the SA..." I muttered, thinking about it. "They've told me that if I don't have any other plans, I need to be there every day."

"Possessive, aren't they?" I chuckled at his description.

"A little... but I think they're trying to bring me into the group," I replied. "We actually just started talking... four days ago..." Wow, it seemed like forever ago! Had it really only been four days?

"Smart people."

"Yeah! They've got the seven best scores in the school, and they've got their other friends there too!" I replied, happy to talk about them. They were an easy subject.

Manabe shook his head. "I meant about befriending you so quickly, but that works too." I blushed unexpectedly at the words. They were surprising, and maybe the nicest semi-compliment I'd ever received.

"Why would it be a good thing?" I muttered quietly, unable to just be happy and take a semi-compliment.

Manabe didn't answer, but tapped the top of my head when I looked down. "Hey, like I asked, you're not doing anything tomorrow, right? Well nothing you can't get out of?"

"No, I'm not..." I replied hesitantly, wondering why he was so curious.

"Want to hang out then?" I stared at Manabe, probably looking completely and utterly stupid. I must have looked like I was confused, because he kept talking. "I'd like to get to know you better. You seem really cool, and I think you'd be a good friend."

Really? A hot guy like him thinks I'm cool and I'd make a good friend? Get real, it would never happen!

Of course, before I could say anything, I accidentally met his eyes and couldn't speak. They were so gray, like mist, but they showed that all his attention was on me. All his attention was honestly on me, and hoping for a positive answer. Not to mention, they were really pretty eyes, and he may have been like a vampire, because I was in a thrall for a moment there.

"S-sure... why not?" Manabe smirked his very sexy smirk at my reply and leaned back in his chair as we heard the voices of the adults approaching.

I sat in shocked silence as Susumu and Manabe left the room, walking up to my empty room in the same state of confused shock. I really needed to talk to someone about this... like, right this moment, because I really couldn't get my head around what I'd just done...

Did I really just accept an invitation to "hang out" with Manabe?

* * *

MBP: And that's that chapter! Yaten fans from the prequel, don't kill me! I needed conflict! And Manabe's not bad!

Rini: *sighs* Like we said we're accepting OCs for this, so please send in one in a PM or a review! We have the formatting for it below...

Name: Aiko Satou

Appearance: Short dark brown hair in layers, hanging down with no special treatment. Brown eyes. On the shorter side, and prefers wearing simple clothes. If she doesn't need to dress up, she's normally in her school uniform or pajamas.

Class: Class B. (Please, don't make anyone Class A... I'd like to reserve the special stuff for the SA.)

Hobbies: Reading, writing, movie making.

Extra Information: She hates the color pink with a passion. She owns nothing of that color. She's really quiet, and doesn't like being paid too much attention by anyone. She's more content to wait by the sidelines, but she's also able to laugh and enjoy herself just as much as anyone else. She's not boy-crazy, but she has a hard time talking to them. She trusts people easily, but when that trust is broken, it's difficult to get her to open up to you again. Stubborn and cynical at times, she has her own mind and doesn't give in easily.

Kio: And that's all you need to send in an OC! Cool right?

MBP: Rini, calm him down... Anyways, please only send in one OC, unless you have a romantic interest for him/her. Then send in both so I can write in a little romance for them as well. Also, tell me if you want your OC to befriend someone, so I don't make them the worst enemy of the person you wanted them friends with. I will not write a CharacterxOC romance, so please don't ask.

Rini: Oh, and Yaten's off limits romantically for now, right?

MBP: Yes, just for the moment, and so is Manabe. Sorry, but they're the ones Aiko has to choose between, so I can't have them get with other girls for now... and guy OCs... sorry, they can like Aiko, but they can't actually get with her in the end...

Kio: Okay, that's everything! MBP has to write more now! Right? Right? Right?

Rini: He hasn't had caffeine, so it's not that... I think he's excited...

MBP: I got that... anyways please review! See you next time!

Kio: Jaa nee!


	2. Chapter 2

MBP: Here's chapter two! Just in advance, I had prom last night, and I'm not used to having fake nails, or nails period, so if there are mistakes, I'm so sorry!

Rini: We hope you enjoy!

Kio: MBP owns nothing!

MBP: Yumi belongs to **LuckyTigger**! Thanks so much!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

I sat at the cafe, shifting my feet nervously, waiting for Manabe to come back from wherever he went. I hadn't told the SA where I was going to be today, so I found myself peeking out the cafe windows to see if they were there. I wasn't sure I trusted them not to search all over for me.

"Are you alright?" I jumped at the sound of Manabe's voice suddenly behind me. He looked concerned when I turned to look at him, holding a bag from the bookstore across the street.

"Y-yeah..." I mumbled, looking at my feet. I wish I was actually in one of my imagined movies... I'd probably be able to give a witty answer back.

Manabe grinned and sat down across from me, taking a menu. "Have you ever been here before?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No..." I examined my own menu. I knew this wasn't a date, but still... I felt totally awkward and uneasy. "Um... what do you suggest?"

"Well, if you're not a picky eater or vegetarian, I recommend the meat lover's sub," Manabe smirked when I laughed quietly. He'd seen me devour some questionable food already, and I'd already said I couldn't live without meat, so I could tell he was joking.

I smiled shyly at him and then ducked my head when someone walked into the cafe. Someone I really didn't want to talk to.

"What's wrong?" Manabe turned around and I grabbed his arm.

"No, don't!" I hissed desperately. "Please, I don't want to risk him seeing me!"

Manabe's eyes were concerned, but he listened to me, albeit hesitantly. I sighed in relief when I saw Yaten being sat on the other side of the cafe where he wouldn't have a chance of seeing me.

"What, did the SA come and find you?" Manabe tried to joke and I shook my head.

"N-no... don't worry about it, okay?" I muttered, putting my head down, shame-faced. If I wasn't such an idiot, I wouldn't feel like I needed to hide.

Manabe let it go as the waitress arrived, and we were quiet again. This would be an awkward break-up scene if this was one of my movies, or just two people with a crush on each other trying to confess. The idea of someone like Manabe having a crush on me was so funny, I giggled to myself.

"What's so funny?" Manabe asked, poking my head. I smiled and explained my whole movie making process to him, skipping over the parts of him being the romantic hero to my heroine.

"That sounds really cool actually," Manabe said excitedly, ignoring the food when it arrived. "Have you tried writing scripts or filming yet?"

"No, never really had a chance. I really want to do _People of the Greenhouse _though," I said passionately. "It's based off the SA, and it's kind of a horror suspense film, and students will disappear one by one, and the SA and their friends will be suspects until they start disappearing too!"

Manabe laughed good-naturedly. "I think you should do it. I know I'd be the first in line to see it!"

"Really?" I took a bite of my food, grinning when Manabe nodded at me. I was so excited about talking about the filming ideas I didn't notice Yaten come up behind me.

"Aiko?" I jumped and turned, bright red. I glared at Yaten angrily. The first time I want to talk to someone about what I'm interested in and he has to ruin it!

"I don't want to talk to you," I said, turning back to Manabe, silently begging for help.

"Aiko, please just..."

"She said she didn't want to talk to you," Manabe interrupted, standing up and offering me a hand. "Begging for her to listen won't help."

And insert an epic glaring battle. Put some background music in and it would be perfect for a movie scene! Perfect for a movie or not, I took the opportunity to hide behind Manabe, remembering all too well Yaten's iron grip.

"This isn't any of your business," Yaten returned, his glare beginning to turn deadly.

"It is if Aiko's involved." Manabe's death glare was about as good as Akira's... wait, what did he say? Life really needs a rewind button for moments like this...

"Come on Aiko," Manabe said, pushing me gently towards the door, tossing some money on the table. "Let's go."

I followed silently, unsure of what had just happened. "Um... Thank you... and I'm sorry..." I muttered after walking for a few minutes.

"Sorry? For what?"

"F-for getting you involved in that..." I said quietly, jolting in shock when Manabe flicked my forehead. My hands flew up to the spot instinctively.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Manabe turned and kept walking, leaving me to catch up.

"B-but..." I stammered, jogging to catch up. "If it weren't for me, that wouldn't have happened!"

"No, that was one idiot boy bothering you," Manabe returned, slowing so I could walk again. "Not your fault."

"But... well, he's the one who..." I blushed and looked at the ground, stopping in my tracks. Manabe turned once he realized I stopped and sighed.

"The one who stood you up?" I nodded in response to his question. "Well, that makes him even more of an idiot."

My head shot up in shock, only to see Manabe smiling as he shook his head. "He stood you up and then wants to talk? Surely he knows he has to suffer first and then grovel, preferably with gifts, before he can actually be allowed to talk to you?"

I couldn't help it; I started laughing at how serious Manabe looked.

"There. I got you smiling again." I smiled shyly at him and walked up to him, continuing our walk.

"So, we talked a lot about me... what about you?" I asked quietly.

"What about me?" Manabe teased and I frowned.

"Well... you know... favorite school subject, hobbies... stuff like that..." I muttered, feeling a little silly. Manabe made up for that by being completely serious.

"Let's see... I like history, just like you. Hobbies..." Manabe thought for a moment. "I run track. The 3200." (A/N: Two miles. Not fun. Not. Fun. At. All.)

"Really? Is it fun?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"I like the running," Manabe smiled at me, nearly making me swoon. "But it would be nice if more people cheered during the event."

"Not many people do?" I'd never actually gone to a track meet. Sue me.

"No, it's mostly for sprinters," Manabe replied, shaking his head. "It's annoying sometimes, but I love running, so I deal with it."

"You should tell me when a meet is so I can go cheer!" I said, eager to go to one. It was one of the few sports events I had never seen live. I didn't like watching sports too much, but it's good set research.

Manabe's grin grew. "I'll tell you when I find out!"

We spent the rest of the walk to my house talking about random things like music, the people walking by us, and had a merry war about cats and dogs. I like dogs, but Manabe's more of a cat person. We spent almost forty minutes arguing about the pros and cons about both animals.

I grinned and hugged Manabe before dashing into my house. Overall it had been a good day... minus Yaten!

I definitely needed to hang out with Manabe more often...

~~()~~()~~()~~

"Aiko!" The SA girls crowded around me the instant I walked onto school campus. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Huh?" Playing dumb sounded good. Maybe I could get away with it. I trusted them and all, but I wasn't going to risk Manabe's life.

"Yesterday! You weren't at the greenhouse!"

"Err... was I supposed to be?" The glares I got made me change my mind about playing dumb. "Okay, I was hanging out with a guy my aunt introduced me to!"

The reaction was instantaneous. "Someone took away my darling angel!" Akira wailed, eyes filling.

"Uh... um... I'll be there today?" I said, unsure if that would do anything.

"Okay! And you can tell us about the demon who took you away!" Akira walked away, followed by Megumi and Hikari after they engulfed me in suffocating hugs.

I shook my head, smiling a little. It was amazing what a few days of human contact could do for a person. I bit my lip as I headed to my class. I didn't have friends there to protect me from Yaten.

Luckily he didn't get there until right before the bell rang, and I was saved by long classes of math and biology. Of course, then there was lunch.

"Can I talk to you?" Yaten asked, standing in front of my desk.

"No."

"Who was that guy yesterday?" Obviously he didn't listen when I said he couldn't talk to me. I ignored him and started packing up my things.

"Can I at least tell you why I didn't show up that day?" Yaten asked, sounding irritated. I looked at him, slightly curious. I had been wondering about that. However, I was still irritated, so I didn't reply.

"I have to go. I'm having lunch with the SA. Go find some fangirls," I said quietly and without resentment. At least I hope it was without resentment. I can't read myself that well.

"I had a marriage interview!" Yaten exploded, making me freeze in my tracks. I turned slowly, watching him breathe and try to control himself. "My parents literally dragged me off after school that day, and I couldn't get away, I swear! And when I tried to sneak off they took my phone, so I couldn't call you and tell you I wasn't going to be there!"

I stared at the ground, wanting to believe him, but at the same time wishing he had never said anything. Now I had to deal with this, my feelings for Yaten, the feelings for Manabe, the SA, and just life alone. Why did life have to get so complicated?

"Um... Listen, I'm sorry..." Yaten muttered at my silence. "I shouldn't have said anything. You've got a boyfriend and..."

"Boyfriend?" I asked, horrified. "I don't have a boyfriend!"

Yaten smirked at me suddenly and I realized my mistake. He was still as good looking as ever, and not easy to resist. "I see... then I'll see you later Aiko." He walked by me with a knowing smirk on his face as I stood frozen. "By the way... I won't be playing nice about this."

Oh. My. God. I was literally frozen in place, wondering what the hell was going on.

What have I gotten myself into?

~~()~~()~~()~~

"Go Hikari!" Akira cheered, watching Hikari and Kei race through the custom obstacle course. First there was a sand pit with wild animals, then a jungle with more wild animals, a pool, and then a gymnastics area. She was the only one of the SA cheering, seeing as the rest of us were resigned to who the actual winner was going to be.

"What are the stakes this time?" I asked Megumi quietly.

**'Hikari wins, Kei has to do whatever she wants for a week. Kei wins, Hikari has to be his personal maid for a month.'**

"I'll pray for Hikari," I muttered, inciting a laugh from the other girl. "By the way, where's Yahiro? Doesn't he normally come with Sakura?"

Megumi's face fell. **'He's doing something... he's back to ignoring me.'**

"I'm sorry," I sighed out loud. "If it helps, I'm not having the best luck with guys either..."

Sakura heard the last comment. "What? Guy problems? Talk to me!"

"Is some guy pestering my darling angel?" The contest was finished, Kei's win, and Akira was returning to the group.

"N-no... not really..." I didn't want tell them that Yaten wasn't such a jerk and I couldn't figure out if I liked Yaten or Manabe more.

"Aiko, is it true that you and Yaten are an item now?" Finn ran towards us hastily.

"What?" Came a chorus in which I was included.

"It's all over school!" Finn said, ignoring the fact that we were all looking about ready to murder someone. "Everyone's talking about it!"

"I..." I stared at the ground, and I'm pretty sure everyone thought I was embarrassed because they all tried to comfort me and be really nice. "I'm going to kill him!"

The SA stared at me, then burst out laughing. "What? I'm serious!" "We know... we just weren't expecting that," Ryuu said quietly.

"Jun-kun, can we help?" When Sakura said that, she meant, "Jun, we are helping. Get moving."

"Of course..."

"Takishima! Contest! Whoever's most helpful to Aiko wins!" They set up their contest rules while the rest of rolled our eyes. Really should have expected that.

"You plan, I'll just kill him with my bare hands," I said, walking out of the greenhouse angrily, looking for him. It was a good thing it was after school, otherwise there would be more innocent bystanders to worry about than there were. As it was I was already getting stared at and whispered about even more than before.

I found Yaten in front of the school gate. "Want to walk home together?" He asked casually.

I stalked up to him, fury radiating from me. "What the hell are you thinking? When did we become a couple? I don't remember that coming up!"

Yaten had a dark smirk on his face, which I would normally have found sexy, but not now. "I warned you that I wasn't going to play nice."

"Well, I'm not playing your game! I've had enough rumors going around about me, so you're putting an end to this!" I cried out, overreacting a little. But he knew, he KNEW, about all the rumors that had gone around school about me already, and he knew I hated it.

Yaten had the grace to at least look sorry about it. "You're right Aiko, I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about that. But..."

"No buts. Put an end to it." I glared, and for once it worked. He flinched and nodded, but then grabbed my hand.

"I'm walking you home," he explained.

I pulled away from him stubbornly. "No, I'm not going home now. I'm going to go back to my friends and have fun."

Yaten had my hands again in an instant in his unbreakable iron grip.

"Yaten, let me go!" I'm beginning to think that he's got issues... he'll end up being a wife beater if he ever gets married. "Seriously, I want to go back to the SA!"

He'd managed to pull me at least five feet when someone behind us stopped us. "Something wrong here?"

Yahiro! I felt Yaten's grip loosen and I turned around and ran to him in a hurry. I wasn't scared of Yaten, I just didn't have any intention of walking with him.

"Nothing's wrong," Yaten said, properly nervous. Maybe even a little too nervous... I glanced behind me at the sound of a step to see Manabe watching the whole thing.

My face turned red and I began to mentally panic. "Um... So, like he said... nothing wrong! Gotta go!" I dashed off, away from everyone else and back into the school.

~~()~~()~~()~~

The school's arts area was mostly deserted, so I was pretty sure I could sneak into the animation room and have time to relax in there. However, on my way there, I heard a guitar playing and gravitated towards the sound.

I didn't recognize the music, and when I peeked into the empty room, I found one of my classmates sitting alone in the center of the room, playing a guitar intently. I snuck in silently enough that she didn't even realize she had an audience.

"Don't keep your distance... when I reach for you, why do you turn away?" I heard her singing quietly, unsure, as if she was testing out the words. "I try to cross the bridge... why do you run away?"

I sat on the ground behind her, smiling sadly at the music. It sounded like a love song, but it wasn't one I'd ever heard before.

"I can't keep trying... not when you create this gap... but I can't let go... because I love you..." She stopped playing abruptly and scribbled something down on her paper. "No, that won't work! Why won't the words come?"

"It sounded good to me," I said suddenly, surprising the both of us. When she turned towards me I smiled shyly. "I'm Aiko Satou. What's your name?"

"Yumi Kimura..."

I smiled reassuringly. "You've got a really good voice. Have you been singing long?"

"I-it's not that good... and I've sung for years..."

"Don't say that!" Yumi played with shoulder length navy blue hair while I protested. Her purple eyes were shy and nervous as she shook her head. "It was really good! I wish I could sing like that! What song was that?"

"Um... not sure yet," Yumi cast a glare at her papers, looking irritated. "It's being ridiculous."

"Huh? You're writing it? That's amazing!" I sent her an envious glance. "I wish I could write..."

"Everyone can write," Yumi shrugged. "Not everyone can write well."

I laughed at her response quietly. "Well, I wish I could write well then." I sighed, thinking of something. "I'm not bothering you, am I? I could go..."

"You're not bothering me..." Yumi said, looking away awkwardly. "Though I thought you'd be with your boyfriend..."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I protested, ready to kill Yaten. "He said it, and I didn't even know about it until..." I glanced at the clock. "Until half an hour ago!"

Yumi shook her head. "Guys can be idiots... I got lucky and found a good one."

"Lucky... so, what's the song about? Is there a story?" I asked, sitting closer.

"Not really..." Yumi shrugged. "It's supposed to be a request for someone, but it's not coming out."

"You do requests? Where do you find time to study?" I asked, awestruck. I liked this girl; she was independent and had something she cared about.

"I just do..." Yumi started strumming on the guitar again, looking at her sheet music. "I've got all the music, I just don't have words..."

She started muttering to herself, and I sat silently, thinking about how she'd fit into _People of the Greenhouse_. She probably wouldn't disappear, I mused, itching to write it down. She'd probably be someone who'd try to find the answers, though maybe it would be a good twist if she was part of the conspiracy of the disappearances...

"Aiko, it's getting dark." Yumi shoved her hand in front of my face. "You alright?"

"Huh? Oh, wow... lost track of time!"

"Yeah, so did I... Do you need a ride?" Yumi offered, not looking to happy at offering, but doing it to be polite.

"No, I'm okay!" We walked out to the front gate together. "I don't live too far. Bye!"

"Bye..."

I waited until Yumi was out of earshot to sigh unhappily. Stupid Yaten. He ruined my day... and with his fangirls, probably put my life at risk.

"I miss anonymity," I muttered to myself, reaching for my phone to call Aunt Sumi to see if she'd send the car for me.

I just hoped that the next day would be semi-normal and I'd actually manage to get through it...

* * *

MBP: And that's that! I'm still accepting OCs! The format's at the bottom of chapter one, and after **Outside Looking In**!

Rini: We hope you enjoyed! Now, you see that button down there... press it! Then type something in the nice pop up box and hit send! It'll make Kio's day, and you don't want to disappoint a little boy, do you?

MBP: Rini... *sighs* Well, hope you enjoyed this! Thanks to the people who have sent in OC's! I will try to get them in as soon as I can get them to fit! XD

Kio: Please review! Thanks for reading! Jaa nee!


	3. Chapter 3

MBP: Another that's taken forever to get up… sorry, I literally had no ideas for this… except ones I can't include until later in the story… so if you got tired of waiting, I'm sooooo sorry…

Rini: Don't worry; it's almost all her chapter stories, not just this one…

MBP: Quiet Rini!

Kio: Um… MBP owns nothing except for Aiko, Manabe, and Hijiri! Reiji belongs to **LuckyTigger**!

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

I woke up to the sound of my phone screeching in my ear more than half an hour earlier than I was supposed to be awake. I didn't even use my phone as an alarm clock, so there was no reason for that stupid thing to go blaring music into my ears at five twenty-seven in the morning.

I glanced at the evil little machine and hit any button that would make it shut up, fully prepared to go back to sleep. Less than two minutes later, it was ringing again. I glared at it with bleary eyes, not recognizing the number calling my phone.

"Hello?" I mumbled, about to go into a long rant about not calling twice in a row like that when you got ignored the first time. Especially before, you know… ten in the morning!

"Good morning Aiko!" I groaned when Manabe's voice came from the other end of the phone. Resisting the temptation to hang up and throw my phone, I sat up on the bed, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"What's good about it?" I returned. No, I'm not really a morning person unless I get up when I want to. Which was not any time before six in the morning.

Manabe had the balls to actually laugh. How was it humanly possible for him to be lucid this early in the morning? "Not a morning person, are you Aiko?"

"No…" I gave up on the idea of more sleep. It wasn't worth the trouble of finding a good excuse to get off the phone.

"Want to go out tonight?" The question would have confused me even if I was wide-awake; seeing as I was still clinging to sleep, I couldn't even comprehend what was being said.

"Huh?"

Manabe repeated his question. "I've got tickets to that new amusement park. Thought you'd like to go. With me. Tonight."

What was I doing tonight? Nothing with the SA, that was for sure… they mostly all had dates tonight. Except for Megumi, and I was almost kinda hoping that she'd want to hang out.

"Um… I…"

"I've got extras too, so you can invite someone else," Manabe said easily, giving me another moment to think. "Unless you've already got plans…"

"N-no, I'm not doing anything!" I bit my lip, looking at my uniform. Truthfully, what would the SA do? What would my parents want me to do?

I knew the answer to that question. I normally ignored that little voice telling me what they'd want, but this time, I decided to listen. "Sure," I heard myself saying a little absently, getting out of bed. "What time?"

"I'll pick you up at… would five work? I know there's a lot of homework…"

"Five's great," I replied, smiling slightly as he laughed and hung up, telling me to wear comfortable clothing. "Five's great."

~~()~~()~~()~~

The first thing I noticed walking into the greenhouse at lunch was a very tangible aura of death hanging around. The boys were very wisely quiet, and staying away from the topic of dates. Akira was on a rampage, muttering about evil devils trying to corrupt her darling angels and then leaving out of nowhere.

Megumi looked absolutely miserable. I sat next to her, smiling hesitantly. "Hey Megumi?"

**'?'** The question mark was written listlessly, like she didn't care anymore. Yeah, Yahiro did something… It had to be yesterday, after he rescued me from Yaten…

Yaten was a bad thing to think about, especially when I'm hanging out with Manabe tonight.

"Want to hang out tonight?" The words were out of my mouth before I could think about what could possibly happen. I had shocked stares coming in my direction from everyone else in the area. It was almost insulting… I know I'm a little anti-social, but was it that bad?

"Um… I… well; Manabe got tickets to that new amusement park and said I could invite someone…" I stammered nervously at all the attention on us. "And I figured it would be fun and…"

**'I'll go!'** Megumi saved my sanity and hung up her sketchbook, cheer returning to previously blank eyes. **'What time?'**

"Five!" I smiled as Megumi started making plans to get ready and get to my house by four-thirty. Akira was laughing, pulling in her own plans to help us get ready, because I was, quote, "not prepared for getting ready for socializing alone, and Megumi is much too innocent", unquote.

I headed back to my classroom early. Besides from the elevated amount of glares I received, the day was actually pretty normal. Yaten was leaving me alone, the mandatory meeting with the SA was taken care of, and progress on _People of the Greenhouse_ was going well. The only oddity was when Yumi waved to me that morning before class.

And speaking of Yumi…

"Hello…" Yumi looked up from her papers as I walked into the almost empty classroom. She smiled and waved me over, forcing me to sit down across from her.

"Hi! Listen, I need help," Yumi was talking fast, much different from yesterday when she was all quiet. She drew some papers out of her bag and handed them to me, and I was surprised to see some of my animation drafts. "Yeah, I'm sorry, they fell out of your bag and I accidentally put them with my stuff."

"Um… okay…"

Yumi took a deep breath and grinned. "Anyways, you're kinda cool, especially since you didn't tell anyone about, you know… sneaking into that classroom to play guitar when I was supposed to be at tutoring."

"You were supposed to be at tutoring?" I asked, completely confused. "But…"

"It matters not!" Yumi bit her lip and sighed. "But I need help, and I wouldn't ask you, but there's no other animator at the school that I've even talked to."

"Um… thanks?" I said hesitantly, feeling slightly insulted. I glanced at my animation drafts, wondering why I even made them. I didn't like them now that I looked at them again. They looked hideous; I definitely needed to destroy these.

"Anyways, I need animation for my cousin's birthday present!" Yumi said, looking around as if she expected someone to barge in and find out what she was saying. "I was going to do it myself, but your stuff looks so much better!"

"Uh…"

Yumi continued as I tried to gather my thoughts together. "I mean, I have a basic storyline, and dialogue, and ideas on how they all look, but I have no idea how to get that onto a computer! So I tried using this design thing, and it looked like a two-year old made it!"

"Can I ask what the present is?" I broke in as soon as she paused to take a breath. Seriously, I was totally confused.

"Huh? Well, my cousin's a huge dating sim maniac, but she likes action too. So I came up with a computer game idea that would be just for her, but I can't get the animation right!"

Dating sims? I liked dating sims… I used to play them for hours, until I either collapsed of boredom or my parents forcibly turned the computer off. Plus, I didn't ever really do anything at home anyways… this could be an interesting project.

"Do you have the information on you?" I asked, intrigued at the idea. I'd played with the idea of making a dating sim before, but never got the motivation to do it.

"Yeah. You gonna help?" I opened my mouth to reply to her question when someone broke in.

"Help you with what?" Yumi visibly jumped and hit the boy behind her.

"Reiji, don't sneak up on me like that!" I took advantage of their light-hearted bantering to examine the newcomer.

He had red, almost burgundy-colored hair; it looked like it had been spiked that morning, but some of his hair defied the gel and fell lazily. He grinned gleefully, messing around with Yumi with the ease of a long-time friendship, chuckling when she growled at him. When he looked my way, his grin grew, and his icy blue eyes glittered cheerfully as they met mine. He went to ignoring Yumi and extended a hand my way. "I'm Reiji Matsui. Are you the girl Yumi's recruiting to do her dirty work?"

I smiled a little, drawn in by his easy-going manner and humor. "Aiko Satou."

"Yaten's not-girlfriend?" I growled under my breath, earning a completely un-needed laugh from the boy. "That's what's going around."

"I told you Reiji, she's not dating him!" Yumi said, poking the boy in the ribs painfully and turned to me. "Sorry, my boyfriend's a bit of an idiot."

"Hey!"

I chuckled, watching them interact. They were obviously close, however much both of them teased each other and made it seem otherwise. Frankly, I was surprised I never noticed them before, with the way they acted.

"So?" Yumi sent her gaze my way again. "Will you help?"

"Politeness goes a long way Yumi," Reiji joked, sitting across from me with a grin. "Please help the poor desperate girl make her cousin's birthday present."

I laughed, unable to help myself anymore, nodding in consent. I would do this dating sim… and maybe make a few more friends along the way…

~~()~~()~~()~~

Megumi looked nervous, and was trying to back out of going to the amusement park, even though Manabe was coming to pick us up in just a few minutes. I shook my head and assured her that I wanted her to come, though I'm not sure how much good it did.

She was probably worried about Yahiro. I felt for her; guys really did suck a lot of the time.

_Manabe doesn't seem to be that bad…_ Evil treacherous voice in my head! I have no intention of dating anyone; not even someone as nice, as cool, as sweet, or as awesome as Manabe was. I'm still getting used to friends; I don't need a boyfriend to worry about!

**'Should I grab a jacket?'** Megumi was freaking out about the tank top dress she was wearing. It was little lower cut than she was used to, but when you've got Akira in front of you telling you to wear something, you wear it. And honestly… Megumi looked a lot different out of her school uniform and out of her childlike street clothes.

"Megumi, it's like… 97 degrees out there. You don't need a jacket," I said, nerves getting to me now. I didn't normally wear what I was wearing either, and it definitely wasn't comfortable. That totally went against what Manabe told me to do, but when I mentioned that to Akira, she gave me the evil death glare and I decided it was best to go along with it.

Akira had tossed me a pair of shorts that barely reached my mid-thighs, showing off more of my legs than I had in what had to be four years. Then she handed me a light green spaghetti strap, with no way to cover up. In fact, she almost threatened me with a flouncy pink ball gown; it was this or that at Sakura's party. Obviously I went with this.

The only normal, comfortable thing I was wearing was my shoes. Plain tennis shoes that were worn down through multiple use; I wore these things everywhere I could.

Megumi had no choice but to go with what she was wearing when Manabe rang the doorbell at exactly five.

"Hey," Manabe grinned in my direction and held out a hand to Megumi. "I don't think we've met. I'm Manabe Shinozaki. Nice to meet you."

**'Megumi Yamamoto…'** To Manabe's credit, he didn't seem too confused by the sketchbook. In fact, he just went with it and ushered his friend in the house.

Now, I must repeat, I'm not boy crazy. In fact, I don't like most of them, for reasons like Yaten and idiots. But I have eyes.

Now, this boy was definitely not my type, but I do understand why girls would fall for him. He practically screamed 'bad boy with a heart', from his stance, to the way he wore leather and ripped pants. He was totally normal in the hair and eyes compartment: brown hair, brown eyes, but he was still completely and totally hot. But still not my type. My type went to brown hair, gray eyes, understanding, and someone on a track team.

That doesn't mean I have a crush on Manabe though. I've only known him a few days, so that's impossible.

Megumi didn't look like she was falling head-over-heels either, so that was a good thing. But she did look like she wasn't going to think of Yahiro every two seconds tonight.

Manabe grinned at me, knowing what was going on in my head. "This is my cousin, Hijiri. He's in town for a few weeks, so I thought I'd invite him along. That okay with you guys?"

Both Megumi and I nodded in chorus, walking to the car. Hijiri was quiet, and Megumi might as well not have had her sketchbook at all. Manabe was the one carrying the conversations, and I replied quietly.

But surprisingly, Megumi was the one who really broke the ice. **'So, what rides do you all want to go on first?'**

That was a good question, and something none of us had thought of. I took a moment to think about it. Definitely not a roller coaster… I hate the evil contraptions.

"There's water rides," Manabe suggested, thinking about it out loud. "We can always get towels there."

I sat up straighter, excited beyond what I thought I was capable of. "I love water rides," I whispered, earning a laugh from Manabe and Megumi.

"We've got to try at least one roller coaster," Hijiri added in when we were quiet again. Megumi gulped visibly when Manabe agreed with his cousin. I'm pretty sure I did the same thing, but neither of us said anything.

Hijiri looked back at us girls, and his eyebrow rose. "That is…unless the girls are too scared."

A dare? No, as Hikari would call it, a challenge! No one was going to call me a coward because I wouldn't get on a roller coaster! …Oh, who was I kidding? I was a coward. Those things are terrifying.

Manabe joined in the challenging though, and idiot that I am, decided to go along with it. Megumi wisely remained completely silent, not even blessing us with a reply on her sketchbook.

It was easy to get in, if you forgot about the long lines and the crowds of people practically attacking you. But once you were in… it was awesome!

Crowds normally aren't my thing, but in the right place, they can be pretty cool. Especially for a film addict like me. It's just so easy to imagine what they're all doing here at this spot at this exact time.

Take that woman with the screaming toddler. She thought it would be a nice change of pace from her single mother-ness and so she came here with her child, who was obviously not pleased with the change.

Or that family eating the ice cream cones! The father got a big promotion at work, and the daughter aced her spelling test today. Not to mention that little boy in the soccer jersey managed to score his first goal, so the mother suggested they all go out to the amusement park to celebrate.

And that happy couple over there, holding hands and laughing, thought that this would be a good date spot, where they could have fun, just like what we thought!

Though this definitely wasn't a date. You don't bring your new friends or your cousin on a date, so this trip to the amusement park is most definitely not a date.

"Enjoying your people watching?" Manabe whispered in my ear, making me blush. I stepped away from him and nodded, pointing to a student from another school.

"She's waiting for someone," I said, telling him one of my stories. "It's their first actual date, and she's nervous. She thinks he left her when he said he was getting them something to eat, but she doesn't want to leave just in case he told her the truth."

"Very intuitive," Manabe grinned, nudging me towards Hijiri and Megumi. "Maybe we'll see him when we buy ourselves corn dogs."

I grinned, knowing he was teasing me, but not in the same way I was used to. "Do we get toppings?"

"Of course. With your appetite, we may need all their toppings," Manabe laughed as he led me towards the corn dog stand.

"Megumi's appetite's bigger!" I grinned towards her, letting her know it was all in good fun. Megumi smiled back, only to trip and nearly fall. Hijiri caught her just in time and shook his head at her clumsiness.

I snuck towards Megumi while the boys bought the food. "Hey, Megumi…" She looked at me, a confused expression on her face. "Next time someone shakes their head like that at you… smack them with your sketchbook."

Megumi frowned, but nodded slowly, thinking about it. She smiled at Manabe when he handed her the corn dog, and bit into it wholeheartedly. The whole thing was gone before I even got three bites into mine.

She looked down shyly, waiting for us to finish before she stood up and pointed towards the game section. My eyes lit up at the bright lights. Whenever my parents took us to an amusement park, the game area was the first place we went.

I giggled and dragged Manabe towards the game I was looking for. I never knew what it was called, but it's that game you shoot a stream of water at the tiny target to fill up the tube, and the first tube that fills up to the top is the winner. Best. Game. Ever. I had about ten movies in my head that featured this game.

I sat down next to Manabe and some stranger. Megumi and Hijiri decided not to play, so it became a personal competition between Manabe and me. We ended up playing seven rounds: I won 3 of them, Manabe won 2, and some stranger won the rest. I came out of there with a giant Totoro doll and a mini Doomo. Manabe gave Megumi his average sized Pikachu, which she accepted with a grin. We held onto the stuffed toys tightly, only letting them go to play more games.

It took a while before we actually got around to riding the rides. The first place we went was the water rides. You've never been on a real water ride until you go down a mini-waterfall after going down the "river" super quickly. You get really soaked, but it's so much fun!

We didn't even bother to get completely dry before running to ride at least one roller coaster and get it over with. Of course, Hijiri had to pick the biggest, most terrifying roller coaster in the park.

**'I… I think I'll sit out…'** Megumi scribbled, looking absolutely green. I took advantage of the opportunity to get out.

"We can't leave you alone!" I blabbered out in a hurry. "I'll stay with you; you boys have fun!"

Manabe smirked along with Hijiri. "She's too scared."

"They both are."

"Guess we won the wager?"

"If she doesn't get on."

"Okay, I'll go!" I blurted out, biting my lip regretfully even as the words came out. Before I could back out, I stormed into the line, barely even looking at Manabe when he sat in the cart with me. A quick glance backwards revealed that Megumi was being forced onto the coaster with Hijiri.

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this… Eeek!_ I held onto the bar holding me in the cart as if it was my only chance of survival. It was the only chance of survival now that I thought about it… Not helpful!

My eyes clenched shut as we began to rise on the tracks. _Get me off, get me off, and get me off this thing!_

I felt a hand cover mine, and my eyes cracked open. They instantly closed again when they saw how close we were to going downhill. Manabe stroked the back of my hand with his thumb, leaning close to me reassuringly. If he mentioned this to anyone…

I felt the rush and the plummet, and I unconsciously tightened my grip on the bar. By the time we slowed down to climb up again, I was beyond caring if anyone thought I was a coward. I hate roller coasters, and I just want to get off!

Manabe poked me, forcing me to open my eyes and look at him. "It's worse if you can't see what's going on."

I shook my head, keeping my eyes on his ear rather than the height. I didn't trust myself not to scream if I opened my mouth. His hand covered mine again and he grinned.

"Trust me," he said merrily, oblivious to the fact I was going to die of fright. "It's going to be fine."

No, it wasn't going to be fine. Because when we went downhill and my eyes were open, the only thing that happened was a very loud scream that was quickly joined by everyone else. And then I found that even my eyes went against me in fear and kept themselves open against my will.

Going god knows how many miles per hour upside down is not fun! Whoever designed this accursed thing needs to die a painful death!

I must have said that out loud, because Manabe laughed. Laughed! On this evil man-made contraption of evil!

Happiest moment of my life: getting of the stupid roller coaster. Megumi wasn't looking much better than I was when she got off. Her eyes were wide in fright, and the bar had imprints of her fingers left on it. I was pretty sure mine did too, but I didn't look back; I left the area as fast as possible, dragging Megumi with me.

I felt much better when I had iced lemonade in my hands and when I was sitting on something that wasn't moving. Manabe had the guts to actually tease, but he quickly relented when I glared at him. Guess whose death glare has improved? That's right, mine!

"Sorry, sorry," Manabe bent in front of me and grinned sheepishly. "You alright?"

Darn him and his adorable sheepish look! "I'm fine…" I muttered quietly.

"Why don't we let them choose a ride now?" Hijiri suggested in an attempt to make us feel better. See? Bad boy with a heart. He ruined it by making it seem like a pity thing because we "couldn't handle the roller coaster" though.

Megumi didn't care though. She pointed to the Ferris Wheel tentatively. I nodded enthusiastically. The Ferris Wheel sounded very nice after riding the devil's creation.

Manabe grinned and led the way, stopping to buy us more ice cream. I was happily licking a vanilla cone when we got onto the Ferris Wheel. It was two per cart, so Manabe and I took the first one, and Megumi and Hijiri took the next.

I finished the ice cream at the third stop. I looked out the window excitedly, frowning when I saw someone familiar on the ground. "Yaten…" I growled.

He was standing in line for food, looking around the park anxiously. I had no doubts he was looking for me… the only question was how he knew I was here.

Manabe scowled for the first time I'd seen since we met. "Ignore him," he advised.

"Um… he told me why he stood me up…" I said hesitantly, unsure of what Manabe was going to do. I mean, I couldn't really say that I didn't know Manabe didn't like Yaten. That wasn't a secret.

"And?"

"I… I don't know…" I muttered, looking at the ground. Manabe sighed and reached for my hand to get my attention.

"I didn't mean to snap at you," Manabe said quietly, looking at me gently. "I just don't like him very much."

"He's not exactly who I thought he was either…" I replied, pulling my hand away.

Manabe smiled, knowing he was forgiven for snapping. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

I looked out the window again, watching Yaten disappear into the crowds and sighed to myself. "I don't know… I really don't know…"

* * *

MBP: Gosh, this took forever to get down! First I don't like what's going on, so I change it, then I don't want to include the amusement park stuff, but it seemed too short, so I kept going… and then I got done… and it's been hours!

Rini: Still can't believe you're doing this…

MBP: Shush Rini, I like this, and we do plenty of Yugioh for you!

Rini: Blah blah…

Kio: We're still accepting OCs! So please review and send one in!

MBP: Hope you enj…

Kio: Hope you liked it! Jaa ne!

MBP: When did he start interrupting people? …Anyways, goodbye everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

MBP: I'm finally out of school! I've graduated, and I have a job, not just at Chuck-E-Cheese, but I am Chuck-E-Cheese!

Rini: She's very excited about that.

Taru: I don't know why; she's dressing as a giant rat.

Ama: Oh come on, it will be fun!

Kio: I-it has to be better than being forced into a maid uniform…

Rini: Why did you change Kio? That dress was so cute on you!

MBP: Okay, so I might be able to update more of my stuff, because now I have time! So, I own nothing except Aiko and Manabe! Michi belongs to **Heroine Reijj** and Ami belongs to **Airyfairyy**! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

I stretched, hearing my alarm go off at the same time it usually did. I responded to the irritating buzzing by taking the alarm clock and throwing it across my room, hiding my face under my pillow quickly. If I was lucky, Aunt Sumi wouldn't have heard the noise, and she'd let me sleep in for once.

My luck was never that good.

"Aiko, wake up! You're wasting daylight!" I still did not understand how she could be so cheerful at six in the morning. It was inhuman. Maybe she was a robot, and I could incorporate that into _People of the Greenhouse_… the robot aunt of the protagonist is behind the disappearances! It makes sense!

Unfortunately, the idea forming in my head was shattered when my aunt barged into my room and turned on all the lights before pulling my pillow away. I bit back a curse as I rubbed my eyes weakly. "What are you doing today?"

"We are going to a luncheon today," Aunt Sumi didn't notice my glare at the "we" she put in that sentence. "So let's get you all dressed up!"

"Why?" I groaned, falling onto my back. "It doesn't start until later. I'll just wear my uniform."

"No. You are going to get up and get into the shower now, so we can get you something pretty to wear." I hated that tone of voice she had… it meant that she wasn't going to take no for an answer and I was going to make a fool of myself.

"No pink," I offered as a compromise, practically dragging myself to the bathroom while she laughed cheerfully.

Someday, I have to find out her secret to being so happy that early.

"I hate shopping," I complained an hour later, grimacing at a frilly dress she held up. "Definitely not."

"Well, what about this?" Aunt Sumi ignored my complaints, holding up a rainbow miniskirt.

"Aunt Sumi, I'm not sure that was popular in Grandma's day," I hung it back up for her. "And it's really not my style. If I had to pick something…"

I looked around for the outfit I'd noticed briefly when we walked in. Smiling a little grimly, I held up a light purple dress and the accompanying black top for it. "I'd go for something like this."

Aunt Sumi looked more excited than I'd seen her in a very long time. Showing her that I did have some fashion sense was a very bad idea.

Then again, I was tired of all my shapeless gray clothes now. If I wanted to go places, which I'm forced to now, then I should have something cute to wear that I don't borrow from other people.

However, there is a thing known as "Way Too Much" and that was where my aunt went when she realized what I would wear willingly.

When we walked out of that store, we had more clothes than my closet would fit, and my aunt hadn't even gotten me shoes or accessories yet.

It was the morning from hell. By the time we needed to go to the luncheon, I felt I earned a day off from socializing. Besides, from what I'd heard, the SA weren't going to be there, so I didn't feel there was a point in going. I wouldn't want to socialize with anyone.

The glare was actually frightening coming from my aunt.

Climbing out of the car, I adjusted the knee-length lavender dress, trying to cover up a little more. The little black jacket did nothing besides go over my shoulders, and I made a mistake liking these boots. They were so uncomfortable, even if they were cute and matched my outfit.

Actually, it was a cute outfit altogether, especially since my hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail. Maybe I should wear it next time I hang out with Manabe…

I shook my head at that. I was getting those thoughts about Manabe more than I should, and they were beginning to be reminiscent of the thoughts I'd had about Yaten before I figured out he was crazy.

"Sumi!" I knew that voice. The owner was Reiko Nagasaki, an evil old woman who had granddaughters who had tormented me until the SA made everyone stop. I hated the woman with a passion.

I did feel bad about killing her off in multiple stories though. That was uncalled for.

"We were beginning to think you would never come. My son was feeling quite disappointed!"

Okay, ew. I did not need to know that someone wanted my aunt to have… well, you know. A social life. Or at least a life that brings in a husband.

"Um… Aunt Sumi? I'm gonna just go… over there," I pointed to the more isolated area of the tables, smiling sheepishly when Reiko stared openly in shock at my new look. My smile faded a bit when she smirked smugly, as if I had dressed up for her.

As if! The smirk was the reason I killed her off in my head so often.

Before either of them could say a word, I walked off towards the empty chairs by the table, tugging a notebook from my bag. I could recognize some of my classmates, but that didn't mean I had to actually socialize with any of them.

There were two girls sitting near me, each of them doing their own thing. One of them, a typical blond beauty, was watching everyone from her chair, smiling and humming to herself. I recognized the song from a British boy band, and ignored it. The other, a short haired brunette was reading a book, though I couldn't see the cover of it for the title.

Tapping the table absently, I chewed on my lip, trying to think of a way to start Yumi's present. An action romance sim wasn't much to go on, and the characters she had made up were so stereotypical I felt that I had an obligation to create completely new ones.

_For one, instead of the overused "I've been sucked into a fantasy world" or "I'm the princess, and I need to find love" plots, I could make her a common girl, maybe a thief… That would be cool. Then the guys could be her victims/companions, and only finding true love by the end of the thirty days would defeat the curse that they're all under? It sounds stupid, but it is a dating sim for a thirteen year old girl…_

"Hi!" The blond girl was looking at me now, smiling brightly. "Who are you?"

"Aiko Satou," I said as she came over and started looking at my notebook. "Um…"

"Oh, that sounds so cool! You should have a dancer though! I'm going to be a dancer!" She was so… cheerful. Almost childish. "Of course, I have to get a job first!"

"I take it you like dancing?" I said uncomfortably. Loud, hyper girls reminded me of Sakura, and honestly, that girl kind of scared me. This stranger was too much like the pink-haired menace for comfort.

"Yeah! It's my dream to dance professionally; I've been taking lessons since I could walk!" She took my notebook and started scribbling down something. "Instead of one main girl, you should offer a choice, and the story could go differently depending on each!"

"Um… ok?" I took a glance at what she was doing. It looked like a complete background for a character that I was likely never going to use. Well, it wasn't like she'd ever know.

"Oh, hi!" She noticed the other girl sitting nearby, taking my notebook away when she skipped over. "I'm Michi Atsuki! Who are you?"

The girl looked up from her book, her brown eyes widening in shock. "M-me?"

"Yeah!" Michi grinned, her blue eyes lighting up gleefully.

"Ami. Ami Miyazaki."

"Wait, Miyazaki as in… Hayao Miyazaki?" Ami nodded when I slid over, eyes wide in anticipation. "As in my hero for the rest of my life, Hayao Miyazaki?"

"He's a… he's a distant relative…" Ami muttered quietly, looking nervous. "I've n-never met him."

Oh great. I meet someone related to my hero, and she's even shyer than I am… was. More shy than I was.

Oh, who am I kidding? She's worse than I am.

Michi was talking excitedly, occasionally stopping to breath, even though those occasions were rare. "So, there I was, dancing for this show and… eep!"

She ducked her head, looking extremely red and quiet suddenly. There wasn't even time for me to process before someone sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Aiko, I just got here!" Manabe had a plate of food in his hands, so I looked at that skeptically. His returning smile was sheepish, and he handed the plate over. "So, what I miss?"

"N-nothing…" Michi muttered, still redder than a lobster.

"I'm Manabe Shinozaki," Manabe introduced himself to the two girls, pointing to his cousin who was sitting on the other side of Ami. "And that rude jerk is my cousin, Hijiri."

"Michi Atsuki…"

"A-Ami Miyazaki…"

Okay, that was shocking… I am the girl who is most comfortable around men. It is a monumental event in the world's history! Is someone recording this? This can't be forgotten! I, Aiko, am more comfortable around boys than the other girls around me!

Of course, Manabe's arm is still around my shoulders, and while it does feel nice, it should not be there! I point this out to Manabe, and he raises his eyebrows.

"Why not? It is just a friendly gesture."

Was it? I was still new to this friend thing… The SA doesn't sit with their arms around each other's shoulders all the time… then again, they are kind of strange. Or maybe it's just what Manabe does with his friends… or maybe…

"You think too much!" Manabe teased, taking a strawberry off of a plate. "Just relax and have fun!"

I was ready to take his advice, and had stood up to get more food with the other two girls when Manabe grinned at me.

"By the way Aiko… I'm liking the new look."

My face turned bright red, and I turned without another word, staying mute practically the rest of the luncheon. I was still red when I returned to the table with Ami and Michi behind me. I tried to sit between them, but they took the end seats so that they wouldn't have to sit next to either one of the boys. I tugged on the dress restlessly as Manabe took the seat next to me, stealing one of my strawberries.

"Hey!" I protested, covering my plate uselessly. He merely laughed and took another strawberry, settling with his arm around my shoulders again. I froze in place, staring at him expectantly.

"Friendly gesture," he reminded me with a grin. "Get used to it."

Hijiri made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a scoff, and Manabe sent his cousin a glare I didn't understand. "Oh, stop listening to me and Aiko like a creeper and talk to… Ami, was it?"

"Huh? O-oh, he doesn't have to… I'll just…" Ami lifted her book weakly, picking at a cookie quietly. "You know… I'll just read."

"No! You can't just read! You have to…" Michi was shouting until she caught Hijiri's eye, and then fell silent immediately.

Girls confused me. Boys confused me. Actually, people in general confuse me. Once I get an idea of what they're like, they shouldn't go around and get confusing. Maybe that's why I don't have many friends; I can't understand people at all.

"So, how's your movie going?" Manabe asked, pulling my plate closer to him. I glared and tugged it back my way, ignoring the grin he sent me.

"It's going great," I lied, tossing my head back proudly. "In fact, the protagonist's annoying sidekick is about to be the next one to disappear and suffer a great deal. I'm thinking he gets cut up and then dipped in acid. No one will be able to identify him."

"Hmm… would that be an irritating boy that keeps trying to flirt with you after he ditched you?" Manabe returned, succeeding in snagging my plate. He took a bunch of grapes before I got it back.

"No, it would be the other annoying boy," I retorted, shoving a cracker in my mouth. I choked, coughing into my napkin relentlessly. "What was on that?"

Manabe inspected the other cracker on the plate. "Caviar. What, you don't like it?"

I gagged dramatically. "Ew! Ew ew ew ew ew! I just ate raw fish eggs! I'm going to die now. Don't try to save me!"

"I like caviar," Ami offered quietly, looking up from her book. I handed her the cracker eagerly, trying to get the taste of the caviar out of my mouth. I turned around to see Manabe laughing at me openly, and stealing more of my grapes.

"Ouch!"

I smacked Manabe's hand, taking the grapes with a glare. "I let you take one bunch," I explained in between grapes. "The rest are mine. You can eat whatever you want from _my_ plate, but the grapes are mine."

"Miser!" He teased, taking a strawberry instead. Hijiri sighed, shaking his head at us quietly.

I'd do the same thing if I wasn't a part of it. It is kind of stupid, fighting over grapes, but what can I say? They're the best kind of fruit!

"Hey, Michi, right?" Manabe nodded towards the blonde with a smile. "You work at that bakery on 5th, right? I've seen you when I drop my grandmother off at the bingo parlor."

"Y-yeah, that's me," Michi stammered, tugging on her hair before it fell into her eyes. "I work there every morning."

"Is that why you're late to school?" Ami asked quietly, finishing her book with a sigh. She shifted away from Hijiri, nearly falling off her chair. The boy merely shrugged, settling back comfortably.

"Yeah, I have to run to school from there!" Michi offered, getting hyper again. "I came to school on Friday, and I didn't realize I had flour in my hair!"

"How much flour?" I asked, pushing my notebook into my bag. From the way things were going, I wasn't going to get to work on it for a while.

"Um… I shook my head and it snowed in the classroom!" Michi tossed her hair back with a grin. "Or at least, that's what my friends told me!"

Great… these are the types of people I talk to. Crazy, hyper people who scare me or really shy people who don't talk much.

Or people like Manabe… which isn't really a good thing, because he's definitely not normal.

"So Aiko, are you coming to the party next week?" Hijiri asked suddenly, making me jump. Out of everything he could say, that wasn't what I expected.

"What party?" I asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "Please don't tell me Aunt Sumi knows about it."

"Manabe hasn't told you?" Hijiri smirked at his suddenly annoyed cousin. "It's a party to celebrate his birthday. I'd have thought he'd have already gotten you to come."

"Why would he do that?" I asked, frowning in confusion.

"Hijiri, pictures. Sixth grade promotion party," Manabe said quietly, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "I still have them."

The other boy merely shrugged, stealing a cookie from Ami's plate. She frowned, but didn't say anything. However, she did sit up straighter in her seat and keep a close eye on her plate, looking ready to stab Hijiri with a fork if he tried it again.

Now that would be funny… have someone get stabbed with a fork… idea!

"Sorry about him," Manabe broke my thoughts when he apologized sheepishly. "He's kind of an idiot."

"No, it's fine. I mean, if you don't want me at your party, it's only expected you say nothing," I shrugged casually. It saved me from having to shop. "I don't know why he would have thought you'd want me there."

"I do want you there," Manabe said after a moment, looking embarrassed. "I mean… would you come? It will be completely boring without you, and I want you to meet my sister."

"Oh…" I looked away from his face, biting my lip shyly. That wasn't what I was expecting. I was expecting a polite change of subjects, and then we'd go back to our 'normal' conversations. Now I had to make a decision about this?

Okay, it wasn't a hard decision. It wasn't like I was doing anything next week, and Manabe was a good friend.

"Yeah, sure, I'll go," I said, sitting up straight with a smile. "Anything you want for a present?"

Manabe merely shook his head and sat closer to me, stealing my plate in the process. "I won't need anything if you show up."

~~()~~()~~()~~

"So, you're getting close to Manabe," Aunt Sumi prodded as we walked into our house after the luncheon. I winced, regretting hugging him goodbye as we left.

"We're friends," I answered after a moment, turning with a smile. "He's a really good friend."

"Not a boyfriend though?" The question made me freeze.

"Why would you say that?" I asked finally, pulling my hair out of its ponytail. "Manabe wouldn't be interested in me, and can you honestly see me dating anyone? Aunt Sumi, I think you're safe from the duties of chasing off boys for a while."

"Sweetie, I think you underestimate yourself," Aunt Sumi replied, sighing quietly as she shook her head. "Come on. Living room."

Oh great… now it was time for some 'soul-bonding' conversation. I sighed heavily as I plopped into a chair, looking at my aunt warily. She took her time, settling into her chair with a sophistication I would never possess.

"Yes?" I asked after she was finally sitting down.

"I'm not your mother," Aunt Sumi started after a long moment. "I've never been a mother, and let's face it; my mother wasn't the best when it came to maternal feelings."

True… I've met my grandmother on my dad's and Aunt Sumi's side… look up stern, anti-fun, happiness-sucker in the dictionary, and her picture will be right there.

"You've been doing a good job," I replied quietly, shrugging when she looked at me. "I mean, you've been dealing with me and getting me out of the house. I think that's a success."

"You wouldn't have been in the house so much if you still had your parents." I shifted uncomfortably as she continued to talk. "Aiko, I watched you grow up. You were the brightest, happiest child I had ever seen; though I admit I haven't seen many. But Aiko… you were truly the light of your parent's lives."

"Well, I obviously wasn't light enough to keep Dad from having an affair," I muttered, kicking my feet like a child. I sat up straight as soon as Aunt Sumi hit her hand against her chair.

"Aiko, don't ever talk like that! Your father loved you more than anything else in the world!"

"Except his secretary! Or was it his assistant?" I replied, raising my voice angrily. "The only reason he and Mom were in that car to begin with was because he had to make a settlement with whoever he cheated on her with, and Mom wanted to support him! If he'd loved either of us, he'd have never betrayed us! If it weren't for him leaving his phone for me to find, we'd have never found out and he'd have kept going to her!"

I was on my feet and pacing back and forth. "If I hadn't told Dad that he needed to fix it, they'd have never been there! If I had just kept my mouth shut, I'd still have them both! Maybe it wouldn't be the same, and I'd know Dad didn't love Mom the same way anymore, but I would still have them, and you'd have your brother, and they wouldn't be gone!"

I didn't notice I was crying until Aunt Sumi pulled me into a tight hug, crying with me. "Oh sweetie, it wasn't your fault. I told your father to drive that night, not you."

"You wouldn't have known if it weren't for me," I sobbed, collapsing next to her on the ground. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No sweetie, you did the right thing," Aunt Sumi looked me in the eyes, handing me her handkerchief and wiping my eyes. "Your parents still loved each other. If you hadn't said anything, they'd have ended up hating each other."

"And alive," I persisted, sniffling. "They'd still be alive."

"They would never have stayed together," she replied, sighing with a shake of her head. "And they would have torn you apart, trying to figure out which side to pick."

I opened my mouth, but she continued. "I'm not saying this is better. Their deaths hurt everyone, and if you've been blaming yourself for this, it's a lot worse than I thought it was for you. But Aiko… this isn't your fault. Your mother deserved the truth, and that accident was just that. An accident."

"But…"

"No buts!" Aunt Sumi brushed some of my hair out of my face. "Sweetie, they're gone, but they would never have blamed you. There was nothing more you could have done, and you did what was right. Do you know what your father told me before he left?"

I shook my head, wiping my eyes silently. My aunt sighed, sitting next to me with a sad smile.

"He told me that you were the bravest person that he'd ever met," she said, meeting my eyes easily. "That if you could be brave enough to stand up for what was right to your parents, you'd be strong enough to handle anything that the world would throw at you."

"I haven't done such a good job at that," I replied, scoffing at the idea.

"Why do you say that?" Aunt Sumi asked, watching me closely. "You made it through the time of rumors, and the time where no one cared to ask if you were okay before judging you. You made it through the betrayals before you left your home to come here. You made it, and you stood on your own. You can, and do, handle everything. Why do you think everyone loves you?"

"They do not," I smiled slightly, shaking my head. "They just decided to annoy me."

"You gave them a chance," Aunt Sumi suggested gently. "Instead of pushing them all away, you let them know you for the amazing, wonderful, incredible young woman you are."

"You make me sound perfect," I sighed, looking at the ground.

"Oh, you're definitely not that," she replied, hugging me with one arm. "You're stubborn, take entirely too much on yourself, and you have trust issues. But that's who you are, and the people who see it and respect you for it are the ones who matter."

"Like you?" I looked at her from the side of my eyes, raising my eyebrows slightly.

She nodded. "Like me. Like your friends from the S.A. Like Manabe…"

"Who is just a friend," I finished, sitting up straight, blushing for some reason. "A very close friend who is crazy enough to keep bothering me when I've made it clear that I'm anti-social and rude."

"Well, I can't argue that anti-social part," Aunt Sumi brushed a hand over my hair. "But rude? No, you're just a little closed off from people because you don't want to get hurt again."

"Is that wrong?" I asked quietly. "Is it wrong to want to protect myself?"

"No sweetie, it's natural," Aunt Sumi looked at me closely. "I did the same thing when they died too. I did have a boyfriend before it happened."

"You did?" That was news. I'd never imagined my aunt would have fallen in love, or even just dated. She was known as the woman who would never get married because she was too busy working.

"No one I told my mother about, but he was… he was a good man," she swallowed quickly. "But after your parents died… I just pushed him away. I didn't want to feel that way again. It's a natural reaction. You just need to know that the fear is always going to be there. You just can't let it control you."

"I just don't want to lose anyone again. If I don't get close to them, then they can't leave me," I admitted quietly. "Even being alone is better than being ripped apart."

"And that's natural, but Aiko… you can handle the rejection now," Aunt Sumi helped me up, hugging me tightly. "Running from that now… that's just being afraid. It's not the same as healing."

"What's the difference?"

Aunt Sumi thought for a moment. "Healing is when you try to be alone to reconcile how you're feeling about loss. Being afraid is pushing everyone away because you don't want to risk pain again."

"Being hurt is how you learn what's important in life," The saying was familiar, and bittersweet. My father used to say it all the time, whenever something bad happened to one of us.

"My brother loved to say that," Aunt Sumi nodded, smiling sadly. "I remember him saying that to me when he tore up my teddy bear."

"He did what?"

"My teddy bear. I'd had it since I was a baby, and I was way too old for it at sixteen, but I was attached to it," Aunt Sumi went and picked up a picture from the mantle showing it to me. "I loved that bear more than any other gift I'd ever had."

I grinned at the picture. They both looked so young… Aunt Sumi was beautiful as a teenager, even when she was wearing old-fashioned flowered dresses and bows. Dad looked like a figure in an old movie in his suit and tie. From the look of the picture, and the hidden dismay on the servant's face in the background, something was burning in the kitchen, making a nasty smell. I mentioned it, and my aunt laughed.

"The new servant girl had burned the afternoon's cookies," Aunt Sumi explained, shaking her ehad. "Mother was furious when she found out the smoke had gotten into the picture. Of course, we found it hilarious… or at least, until I found out what your father was going to do.."

"What did he do?" I asked, eyes wide in anticipation.

"He decided that he needed to patch up some old clothes, so he'd have a costume for his college party," Aunt Sumi rolled her eyes. "So he decided my teddy bear had the right kind of fabric for what he needed."

"He didn't…"

Aunt Sumi nodded with an irritated sigh. "He did. I come home from school, and there's Teddy, with his back cut open, and my brother unstuffing him. Oh, I was furious…"

I looked over the picture, smiling at the joy in their eyes. "What did you do?"

"I grabbed Teddy, and as much of the stuffing as I could, and went upstairs to fix him. As soon as I did that, I called his girlfriend and told her that he was an evil, demented git and that she was better off without him. She asked why I would say that, and I explained in detail about how he killed Teddy." I giggled at the idea.

"And what did she do?"

"She married him."

"Mom?" I shook my head. That would fit, and I laughed out loud. "How could she marry a man who was an evil demented git?"

"She loved him. And so did I." Aunt Sumi nodded slowly. "And I would have given up Teddy a thousand times if I could have had both him and your mother back. But then I would have lost something equally precious."

I looked at her. "What is that?"

"You," Aunt Sumi said it simply. "You are an experience Aiko. A wonderful, miraculous experience that I wouldn't give up for the world. You are the reason I can still be happy, because even though they're dead… they're not gone. They live on in both of us… but I can see them both in you."

I stood silently, thinking everything she said over. "I love you Aunt Sumi."

"I love you too Aiko. Now go upstairs and make plans with your friends," she ushered me off gently, taking the picture and smiling sadly.

I paused at the doorway. "Aunt Sumi… would my parents be proud of me? Would they be proud of what I've done?"

"Yes. They would be extremely proud of you… especially if you started dating a nice boy…" I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"I'm going upstairs now!" I ran up the stairs before she could say anything else. In my room, I lay on the bed, staring at my roof. I had to eat lunch with the S.A. tomorrow, or they'd hunt me down, and they were still going to drag me to go dress shopping for Sakura's party. The idea wasn't as painful now, not the way it had been just a week ago.

But there was something I had to do first.

With a sigh, I pulled the student directory out of my desk and dialed a number before I could lose my nerve.

"Yaten… I think we need to talk."

* * *

MBP: DUN DUN DUN! Okay, it's not that dramatic. The rest of the group abandoned me, so I'll finish this chapter by myself. Hope you enjoyed, and please review! I am still accepting OC's, because I need people to fill up parties (Still got Manabe's B-day, Sakura's party, and a school festival), and you get credit…

Oh, and I'm thinking of actually writing a script form of Aiko's movie _People of the Greenhouse_. Anyone interested?

Please review, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
